If Only
by Fading-Fading-Gone
Summary: Keefe and Alea have been happily married for ten years. They have three kids (8, 5 & 2) and one more on the way. At least, that's what they tell everyone. Book 2! Book three is called In The Light -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to book two! This is just the intro thing so I can get the story up. See y'all next chapter!**


	2. Another Boy!

"All people love someone. It's natural. But when you marry someone, when you bear their children, you can tell that you don't love them. You are in love with them." Keefe smiled at Alea, and she continued. "Which is why I am here, with all of you, celebrating our ten year anniversary. Thank you for being here."

Alea sat down and listened to everyone to applaud. Next, Grady stood up and started talking. "So, I'm only distantly related to Keefe here, or, as I prefer to call him, That Boy, but he is my brother's daughter's husband. And I also love him like family. Not to mention I am very grateful to him for marrying Alea and not Sophie. She will always be my little girl. But I know that these two love each other like nothing else matters in the world. So I, also, am very glad to have you all here today, even though it isn't my anniversary."

Shilo looked up at Grady and giggled. "Uncle Papa!"

Grady looked down at her with adoration. "I told you, I'm just Uncle Grady. Not Papa."

Shilo assumed a confused look. "Papa?"

Everyone laughed, until Goll went over to her. "Shi-Shi, you have to call him Uncle Grady!"

The cute 8-year-old was such a good older brother to Shilo, Alea couldn't help but smile proudly at Keefe. Kali climbed out of Keefe's lap and crawled over to Alea. "Mommy!"

Keefe swooped her up and cradled her in his arms. "Kali, Kali, Kali. Your mommy is tired. Leave her alone!"

Kali started to wail at the loss of warmth. "Mommy!"

Alea crooned and took Kali out of his arms. "Kali, love. I'm right-"

She was cut of by Shilo, who started to cry at her family. "Mama! Me! Me!"

Edaline came over and took Shilo from Goll and rocked her in her arms, singing quietly. Soon, Shilo was asleep and put into her crib. Then the celebration was continued, but more quietly. Once everyone had made a speech, Alea and Keefe stood up. Keefe spoke for the both of them. "Before we all go home, we have one more announcement to make."

Alea took over. "I'm pregnant with another boy."

Everyone cheered, but the loudest was Goll. "Yes!" He screamed. "There'll be another boy!"


	3. Hormones

**Piece of advise for everyone writing stories; if you can't come up with a name for a character, got to Fantasy Name Generator. It has names for literally everything. That's where I got these names.**

 **Goll POV**

After the party, Mom got all distant and sorta mean. I had seen this before. It had happened a couple months before Shilo was born. Probably same with Kali, but I was too little then to remember.

Anywho, one day I was playing with Dad, trying to figure out what they had decided to name the baby boy. I felt like I should have a say, because I was 8 now. They got to name me, Kali, and Shilo. That's not fair, right? Not to mention- **(haha. Almost gave away the plot twist. Later, I promise!** ) But then, Mom came in and started to yell at us! Meany.

 **Kali POV**

Mommy is mean! She yelled at Gull **(I misspelled on purpose. Kali pronounces his name Gull, but it's actually Goll.)** and Daddy because they weren't working, but they were talking. Meany pants! I hate her! I wish I had a different Mommy, like Aunty Sophie. She's nice!

 **Shilo POV**

Mama is meany! Glob and Kul **(again, on purpose.)** think same. I like Aunty Bean better. She not mean!

 **Keefe POV**

Alea acted distant, like she had when Kali and Shilo came. The kids didn't understand, they just thought she was being mean. It was probably just her hormones.

 **Alea POV**

All I wanted was a working, nice family. Instead, they all just sat around and did nothing. I had to do all the work. That is not fair! Uuuggghhhhhh!


	4. End It!

**Hey guys! A lot of you are asking about SoKeefe, but I'm afraid I cant't tell you anything. It would ruin the plot twist!**

 **Six months later...**

 **Goll POV**

Mom's belly is HUGE. My birthday passed, so I'm nine now. All I want is to name the baby boy! I'm thinking something like Abarat or Ayer. Maybe Aymer. I like 'A'. I think the baby boy is going to be waaaaay cuter than baby Shilo was. She always had this screwed up face like she was about to cry. Aymer is going to never cry, because I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!

 **Kali POV**

Mommy is big, big big. Gull says that I can't play with him anymore because he's nine, so he's too old for that. But it's ok, because Aunty Sophie comes over almost everyday and plays with me. She's soooo nice! I love Aunty Sophie! Aunty Biana is nice too, but Aunty Sophie is better!

 **Shilo POV**

Glob and Kul say Mama is just getting big. I think she should stop eating. I four! Aunty Bean says that once I turn six, I get to go shopping with her. Yay! I keep hoping that I'm six, but Glob says I have to wait two years. Meany! Glob is meany! He thinks that just because he nine now, he can boss. I hate him!

 **Keefe POV**

Alea and the girls went to Atlantis today while Goll and I went to visit Fitz. We taught Goll how to play Base Quest, and he absolutely loved it. Kali loves Sophie and always tries to be like her, and Shilo really, _really_ likes Biana. I'm seriously worried about them.

 **Alea POV**

I am six months pregnant, and I freaking _hurt._ My kids do not understand at all. I just wish it would all end!

 **There ya go! Bye now!**

 **-AlwaysTSK**


	5. The Foxfire Life

**General POV**

The baby was named Vulmar, with the nickname Vully. Kali and Shilo both called him Wully. Elwin announced that with the new version of technology (made by Dex), they could tell that Vully would manifest. They weren't sure what he would manifest as, but he wouldn't be Talentless.

 **Twelve Years Later…**

 **Still General POV**

Shilo rushed ahead to Foxfire, eager to see her friends in the school setting again. Vully hung behind, not sure who to talk to or where to go. Suddenly, a girl with long dark hair and baby blue eyes appeared out of a giant wave of water. She walked up to Vully with a shy smile on her face.

"Hi!"

Her voice was smooth like silver, and her breath smelled like strawberries. Vully was shocked that someone was talking to him, especially someone so… beautiful.

"H-hi?" he stuttered, not realizing he was staring.

She laughed, a beautiful, tinkling sound, and shook his hand. "My name is Raisa. Who are you? You seem familiar."

"My name is Vully. My parents are Keefe and Alea Sencen."

Raisa smiled. "Oh yeah! My parents are Fitz and Lihn Vacker. They were friends when they were kids."

Vully nodded nervously. "Yeah. Yeah, that must be it." He was about to faint. She was still talking to him!

"Well, do you want me to show you around? My dad is a Mentor here, so I know the building." She winked.

She winked.

At Vully.

He blushed like crazy. "Um, s-sure."

She looped her arm around his. "Let's go!"

As she pulled him forward, all the other boys looked at Vully with jealousy, but Raisa didn't parted around the odd pair, and everyone stared.

But not at Raisa.

At Vully.

 **Shilo POV**

I caught sight of Vully being pulled along through the crowd by Annallee's little sister Raisa. Annallee and I, being best friends, had made perfect plans for Vully and Raisa to meet and become best friends and then lovers and then get married and have babies and grand babies and… yeah. So, maybe we got a little carried away. But whatever, right? It will all happen anyway!

 **Vully POV**

When I got my schedule for the week, I was shocked. It was nice!

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Morning Session

The Universe

Agriculture

Elementasium

Physical Education

Alchemy

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Afternoon Session

Metaphysics

Multispecial Studies

Ability Detecting

Elvin History

Ability Detecting

Study Hall

Study Hall

Study Hall

Study Hall

Study Hall

Study Hall

I checked Raisa's schedule and saw that it was super similar.

Days passed, with no falter. After school Raisa and I would hang out, in various places. Those days turned into weeks, and I still hadn't manifested. All I wanted was an ability! Raisa was a Hydrokinetic, like her mom, and I didn't have any other friends, but I knew very few other people still hadn't. If I didn't manifest soon, I would have to worry that the test from Elwin would have had to be wrong. When I confronted my mom about it, though, she said not to worry.

"We were all slow, but it'll come. I promise!"

I was kind of hoping for dad's ability. Being an Empath sounds cool! As I was thinking about it, I didn't notice the beautiful girl beside me. I also didn't notice the giant bubble over my head until it spilled all over me. It was COLD!

Raisa laughed at the face I was making. "Haha! I got you! I could tell you weren't paying attention, you know."

"You were talking?"

"Yeah! I just told you about the new store in Atlantis! It's my dream place!" Raisa rambled on like this until the bell rang. We ran inside and just barely made it to Orientation. When we got there, we spent the time goofing off and coming up with ideas to prank Magnate Leto. All we heard was him saying that we had to push harder in Ability Detecting. I sighed. I really didn't know if Elwin's test was correct. What if I don't manifest?

 **Raisa POV**

I could tell Vully wasn't okay. He kept staring off into space and not paying attention to me. So, at lunch, I decided to confront him about it.

"Vully?"

He started. "Yeah, Raisa?"

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because it's obviously something. So, what's bothering you?"

Vulmar sighed. "You're right. There is something bothering me. I just don't want to tell you. If I do, you'll probably just tell all your other friends and make fun of me behind my back. So, for you, it _is_ nothing."

I stared at him for a second. "What?"

He laughed humorlessly. "You seriously think I didn't notice all the times you've hung out with the group of girls? Eaten with them? Studied with them? Done literally everything with them?"

Understanding dawned on me. "Oh! You mean the girls! Well, Vully, it's not what you think-"

"You don't know what I think!" He exploded. "I'm one of the only ones in the school who wasn't manifested, I'm a complete dork, and my best friend, my _only_ friend, doesn't even hang out with me, or even _talk_ to me! _You_ do not know what I think!"

I felt tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "Well then, Vully, what _do_ you think?"

He stared at me. When he spoke, it came out as barely more than a whisper. "I think you are too embarrassed to talk to me, or to even look me in the eyes. I'm right, aren't I? The girl who manifested at age eleven has absolutely _no_ _reason_ to see me."

The tears I had been holding back came then. They rolled down my cheeks, and once they started, I couldn't stop them. "No, Vully. No. You're wrong. I will _never_ be too embarrassed to look at you. You are my best friend. I sometimes talk to the girls because I need females in my life. I knew you hadn't manifested, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. And maybe everyone else in the school thinks you're the biggest dork around, but that just means they are too blind to see how smart you are, how amazing you are. I know who you are, and to me, that's _all_ that matters."

Vully ignored me and got up. "I'm gonna go sit over there by myself. Have fun with your _other_ friends."

I watched him walk away, completely helpless. Only one thing was going through my mind. _Had I just lost my only real friend?_


	6. Eventually

**Hey guys. I know this will make you sad, but I am going to quit FF for a bit. I will be back, but not for a while. that means I won't review as myself, post, fave, or follow. I promise I will be back.**

 **Eventually.**

 **Just like Keefe found Alea, I will find you guys again.**

 **Eventually.**


	7. The Fight

**Yay! I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long. This isn't very long, but I'm already working on the next chapter, so sorry! Also, I'm gonna try to update every Thursday and Sunday, but I might not keep up with that schedule. Here the next chapter!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Glittery-Icecream: I absolutely love your name! You're right, I should have clarified those things. Sophie became a Councillor, so she is forbidden to have a family. Alea is a Vanisher, just like Shilo and Goll, and Kali is an Empath. Thanks for asking those questions!**

 **Guest: True, but Dex invented some techie thing and so almost everyone manifests before age 13.**

 **ChickenLuv8: I'm back!**

 **General POV**

When Raisa got home that evening, she had nothing to do. Sure, she could hail the girls, but why would she? After all, they were the reason she and Vully got into a fight. Vully was a definite no, after that day.

A definite no.

The memory of the fight brought tears again.

Annallee came into the room a few minutes later. "Raisa? Are you okay?"

Raisa shook her head no and buried her face in one of her pillows and threw the other at her older sister. "Just go away!"

Annallee dodged the attack and came to sit on the bed, rubbing Raisa's back. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay now. You're all right."

Annallee let Raisa cry for a few more minutes, then asked the question. "What happened, boo?"

Raisa sniffed. "Vully and I got in a fight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, boo. Why?"

"He saw that sometimes I hang out with the girls instead of him, and thought I didn't want to be friends with him anymore." The statement brought more tears, and she buried her head in her pillow and wept. Annallee tried to get more out of her, but eventually she just left her sister in silence.

 **Vully POV**

I felt terrible for making Raisa cry, but she made me soooo mad. If I wasn't good enough to be her friend, why did she pretend?! I wish she could just be honest with me.

 **Ten days later…**

I was tired of not talking to Raisa, but I knew that if I did, it would make it seem like I had forgiven her, and I haven't. I needed her to know that I was never going to get over this.

"Vully?"

I whirled, surprised to hear my name. "Shilo?"

"You made Raisa really, really sad. She's barely come out of her room the past ten days. I want you to apologize."  
"I'm not gonna apologize until she apologizes!"

"Vully, sometimes girls need alone time with other girls. You do it too, with Goll. You just don't realize it for what it is."

"Fine. I'll apologize to her, but that doesn't mean I'll go back to being her friend."

I turned and walked toward the Leap Master, then shouted, "Crystalwood!" and stepped into the light.

When I faded back into reality, I heard my parents arguing in the other room.

"Keefe, we can't keep this from them!"

"But Aly-"

"Don't call me that!"  
"Alea, we swore to Dex, Biana, and Sophie we wouldn't ever say anything!"  
"They deserve to know they aren't our kids!"

 **Dun-dun-duuuuuun! Leave a review! Also, keep praying for Moony!**


	8. Shilo

**I know, I updated earlier today, and I just set a new schedule, but here's the next one! Hope you like it!**

Vully stopped walking. He had been creeping past the door to get to his room, but now he could just stare at said door in disbelief. Not their kids? Whose, then? He considered going in and confronting them about it, but decided to just go up to his room.

Once there, he grabbed Aunt Sophie's old iPod and lay down on his bed, where he quickly took it apart and put it back together, thinking. It was something he had done a million times before, but this time he sat up and stared at the mirror in awe and surprise. The words of his parents' fight came back to him. We swore to Dex… they aren't our kids…

"Oh my god. My biological father is Dex. Oh my god."

"Mom! Dad!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs. "Mom! Dad!"

Alea poked her head out of the room. "Yeah, Vully?"

"Who's my dad?"

Keefe raised his hand. "That's me, bud!"

Alea sighed. "Keefe, it's time,"

"Time for what?" he asked.

"Vully… Keefe's not your biological father,"

"Yeah, I got that!"

"Vully… your biological father is… Dex,"

Vully started jumping up and down. "I knew it!"

"How?" both adults asked him.

"Ummmm…" he shouldn't have said that. Now his parents would know that he was eavesdropping on their argument earlier.

"Well, buddy, we were going to tell you, we just didn't get around to it. Promise." Keefe said, trying to comfort Vully, who wasn't satisfied with that baby answer.

"Who else isn't yours, Dad?"

Alea and Keefe's mouths twisted in shame. "Vully, I think it's time for a family meeting," Alea finally responded.

Ten minutes later…

"Kids, your father and I have been thinking… and we think it's time to tell you that…"

Vully jumped in. "Mom and Dad aren't our real Mom and Dad," he spilled quickly.

"Vully..."Alea said slowly, shooting him a warning look.

"My biological parents, for instance, are Mom and Uncle Dex," Vully continued, ignoring the look from his mother.

"What? Mom? Really?" Kali asked quietly. "Who are my parents?"

Keefe looked at her gently. "Kali, baby, you're… me and Aunt Sophie's."

Shilo jumped up. "What about me, Dad?"

"Biana and your father," Alea supplied.

Goll, who had been sitting silently this whole time, spoke suddenly. "Who am I?"

"Oh, Goll, you are really ours. I promise," Keefe rushed to assure him.

Vully spoke up again. "What happened that made you… stop?"

"We had to. After Goll was born, I got sick. Elwin told us I had a very, very rare disease that made it so I can't birth any girls. But, all my life, all I've wanted is to have a balance of girls and boys, so your father and I made a deal with Sophie, Biana, and Dex. But I promise, if I could have birthed you all, I would've. I swear." Alea looked at each of the kids in turn, staring at them until she was certain they understood.

"I-I… Mom, how could you not tell us?" Kali whispered. "I mean… this is a big thing to keep."

"Kali, honey, the deal was that they would do this for us, if we would promise not to say anything. We would've told you, otherwise."

Shilo stood up. "I…" she took a deep breath. "I need some time to myself to think about all of this," she smiled sadly. "I'll let you all know when I'm ready again."

With that, she turned and walked towards her room. Keefe started to get up and go after her, but Alea put a hand on his chest, holding him back.

"Let her go," she whispered. "She's right, she needs to be alone."

Shilo came back a few minutes later, a bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled again. "See you guys later."

Kali grabbed Shilo's arm. "Where will you go?"

"I hailed Annallee. She said I can stay with her."

Kali gave a slight nod and let her go. "Bye, Shilo."

The rest of the family muttered the same thing, then Shilo turned and out the door, without even saying goodbye.

 **Awwwww... so sad...:( See you guys next chapter!**


	9. SLAP

**I'm really bad at this whole schedule thing, aren't I? Oops.**

 **If you write a review that fits the prompt at the bottom, I will award you.**

 **One week later…**

 **Shilo POV**

I still haven't gone back home. I know I should, but I refuse to. I go to school, but I avoid and ignore my 'family'. I mean, it's not really right to call them that anymore, is it? They lied. Family doesn't lie.

"Shilo!" Annallee shouts. "Shilo Lenna Sencen!"

I winced and turned. "Yes, Annallee?"

"It has been an entire week. You need to talk to your family!"

I explode. "How can I talk to my family when I barely even know them? I spent my whole life living in a lie! You can't tell me what to do, Miss _Perfect_!"

"Excuse me?"

People were starting to stare, but I didn't care. "Your parents are Fitz and Linh Vacker, who are _literally_ famous! My parents, however, are Keefe and Alea Sencen, the traitor and the Neverseen agent! Think about it for one freaking second."

"You seriously think I _like_ having a famous last name? The shadow of my family follows me wherever I go! I can _never_ be myself! My parents always force me to get good grades, to win in every splotching match, get my ability first, and sometimes I can't."

Then, Annallee did something we thought she never would. She slapped me.

My cheek stung, but I stuck up my chin and walked away, without a backwards glance.

 **This is the prompt:**

 _ **Going, going, gone.**_

 **Requirments: It must be at least 20 sentences long, but it doesn't have to be a fan fiction. See you Sunday!**

 **(and may the odds be ever in your favor!)**


	10. We're sisters

**Hey guys! Yay, I'm on schedule! The game is still open! Once I get, say, 15 entries, I'll announce the prize, then at 17 I'll choose a winner!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **Glittery-Icecream: ? Vully is Alea and Dex, if that's what you mean?**

 **Guest(the one who reviewed on chapter 2): No, I said she can't have girls. Also, Sophie and Keefe had Kali, does that count?**

 **Chikadee: Sorry! You might be able to, and we can work out some way of getting you the prize? You don't need to have an account to review, so... maybe?**

 **now, GO READ, WONDERFUL HUMAN BEINGS!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my Wonderful, beautiful, amazing older sister Maizie.**

 **Alea POV**

That night, Shilo came home. She came home and went and sat in her room and wept. Fitz had called Keefe and I to apologize, say that Annallee was grounded for life, but when we told Shilo, she just turned and looked at her pillow. We tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't.

For weeks she sat like this, never even eating. The only person she would listen to was Biana, who came every few days.

Shilo came home on May 14. She came downstairs on June 7. She came downstairs and then she turned and walked out the door. Kali immediately got up and followed her.

 **Kali POV**

Shilo was sitting under the Leap Master, staring at the hundreds of thousands of crystals. I sat down next to her, and she started to talk.

"I feel like I'm just one crystal, you know? Like there are millions of other people I could have been, but the world chose this body, this reality for me. And sometimes I can't help but wonder, why?

"If the world chose a different body for me, would it be the same? Would I still have no idea who my real family was?

"I spent my whole life making memories, trying to find who I really am," Shilo was crying now, tears pouring down her cheeks. "And right when I finally, _finally_ do, I find out that I'm not that person after all, but someone else entirely. I just need to know who I am, you know? I just need to know who I am."

I let her sit and cry for a moment, then I looked her in the eyes. "Shilo Lenna Sencen. I know who you are. You are a 14-year-old elf who is loved by your family. You are a strong, independent woman and you are brave. You can always make people laugh, no matter what the situation. You love your friends as if they were your family, and you can do whatever the heck you want. If you stay strong. When life gives you lemons, make grape juice and let the world wonder how the heck you did it. You can do that. You can do whatever you want to, because you are _you_."

At that point, we were both crying and laughing, but we held on to each other.

Because we're sisters. It's what we do.

 ***silent tears* WAWAWAAAAAA! *sniffle* That's so sad and sweet. See you next chapter!**


	11. Sorry:(

**I'm so sorry, guys! My sister is coming home this week from Thailand, where she's been for 13 months, so I won't be updating for awhile! Sorry!**


	12. Vully, Please

**I'll try to update this week, but it won't be consistant. I haven't gotten any entries for the game, so I'm still waiting! I'm trying some more romance, hope you like it!**

 **Raisa POV**

"Vully!"

He started to turn, then seemed to recognize my voice and kept walking.

I glared daggers at his back. "Vulmar Oscar Sencen, you listen to me right now!"

I saw his shoulders tense and his head start to swivel. "What, Raisa?" He tried to sound annoyed, but I could hear his voice shaking.

"I want to talk to Shilo."

He laughed. "She'll never let you near her. Neither will Mom."

I took a deep breath. "Vully-"

"Don't call me that."

"Vulmar. I need to talk to her."

"How can I trust you? Your sister got close to Shi, and look what happened!"

"Vully. Please."

 **Vully POV**

"Vully. Please."

When she said that, I knew I couldn't resist. Her baby blue eyes almost glowed with need, and I…

"Fine. I'll take you. But no one hears about this, got it?"

She nodded in thanks. "Got it."

"You can see her this afternoon."

 **Later that day…**

I waited for Raisa by the Leap Master, rubbing my sweaty hands on my cape every few minutes.

Finally she showed up, and I studied her form again. I realized that this was the first time I had really looked at her since the first day of school.

Her dark brown hair hung down her back, not too poofy, not too straight. Her eyes glinted in the setting sun, and she was probably the only kid in the whole school who could pull off the cape.

Overall, she really was beautiful.

I cleared my throat and looked away, realizing I had been staring. "Crystalcreek!" I shouted at the Leap Master. A path of light appeared on the ground, and together we stepped into it.

 **Raisa POV**

Vully pulled me into the light. The feel of his hand in mine made me feel butterflies in my stomach and I shivered as I was swept away by the Leap Master.

When the world faded back in and became reality again, I looked up into Vully's face and realized that if I stood on my tip toes, I could lick his chin. He leaned towards me, and I closed my eyes, and then…

"Is this a bad time?" Alea's voice was full of amusement, and Vully and I broke apart, blushing. She smiled at us, then looked at Vully. "Buddy, Goll wants to talk to you. Alone," she added the last part with a subtle but meaningful glance at me.

"Okay, Mom," Vully's face was still bright red, but he managed a nod. "Tell him I'll be right there."

Alea returned the nod, then turned and walked away, still smiling.

Once she was gone, Vully turned back to me. "You know where Shilo's room is, so… yeah," he was mumbling to himself, then he smiled briefly and walked quickly away.

I walked quietly to Shilo's room, then took a deep breath and went inside.

I screamed.

 **Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnn! What will happen next? Will Raisa's knight in shining armor come to rescue her? What is in the room? Find out in the next episode of 'If Only'!**


	13. Thank you

**Here's another update! Sorry it's short!**

 **Earlier, at Vully's house…**

 **Shilo POV**

I refused to go to school. I know, I should've valued my education more than some silly little fight, but… Annallee slapped me. I can't just get over that.

So, I was sitting in my room, thinking, doing homework, and eating ice cream. There was a knock on my door, and I mumbled, "Come in."

The door opened and Mom came in, holding a scroll in her hands. Her face was damp from tears. "Shilo… oh god, I don't know how to tell you this."

I stood up and walked over to her. "What, Mom?"

She took a deep breath. "Annallee tried to kill herself. She's with Elwin, but she's not doing too well."

I covered my mouth with my hands, and suddenly I understood why Mom had a tear streaked face. "Oh my god."

What followed was a blur. I don't remember much, but I know that we left for the Healing Center right away, that Elwin told us something, then gave me something-probably a sedative- and we sat in the waiting room and paced back and forth and then Elwin came back out and then-

"Shilo! Shilo!"

My eyes slammed open and I found myself lying in my bed, Raisa standing over me. "Raisa- how is Annallee?"

Raisa squinted, confused. "What on earth do you mean? You haven't cared at all about her for weeks, and now you want to know how she is?"

"But she jumped-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE ONLY REASON I WOKE YOU UP WAS THAT YOU WERE HAVING A BAD DREAM AND THERE WAS A SPIDER RIGHT ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

Understanding dawned on me. "It was a bad dream. That's it. Thank you, Raisa," I said to her, real thanks in my voice. "Thank you."

 **That's right, my wonderful human beings. Raisa is afraid of spiders. That is why she screamed.**

 **Thank you all so much for watching, but what about Vully? Find out on the next episode of 'If Only'!**


	14. Three Words

**Some of you might remember, in, like, the second chapter, I said that something would give away the plot twist. Well, this is where you find out what I was gonna say!**

 **Vully POV**

When Mom told me to go see Goll, I wasn't expecting this. He was sitting on the floor, his hands wrapped around a piece of paper. He looked up at me, and I shook my head.

"What is it?"

He handed me the scroll, and I cautiously unfolded it. There were three words written on it. Just three. Three words that broke my family apart. Three words that mended a friendship. Three words that brought a romance. Three words that made us cry rivers. Three words that started a war between a family.

"Goll's twin, Tanyl."

 **Sorry it's been so long for such a short chapter. That concludes If Only, but I'll let you know what the next one is called once I have the outline in my head.**

 **Thanks for reading If Only!**


End file.
